Lord of Bijuu
by Jolteon of vapor
Summary: After a ferocious beating, naruto unlocks a great power just in time for his first day at the ninja academy. Story way different from Canon version and will have some mistakes, so comment on them please. Also slight Naruto X Hinata X (F) Haku
1. Lord of Bijuu? Chapter 1

Lord of Bijuu? A Naruto fanfic

Since my first story was a total flop I've decided to start a new story so think of this as the first story if you please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as that.

What if Naruto wasn't the knucklehead everyone thought he was, what if the strongest creature in the world was imprisoned in him, what if he wasn't on team 7. This will be a godlike Naruto fanfic and will have many Naruto and Hinata moments. Possibly some OC's later but none right now, Also some details may be off because I haven't seen all the episodes

"Human Talking" "Bijuu Talking" 'Human Thinking' 'Bijuu thinking'

Konoha-Hokage Tower

"Really, Jiji?" gasped Naruto "I can become a ninja?". Old Sarutobi looked down at the bouncing kid. "Yes Naruto" He says in a kindly voice "I've already registered you in the ninja academy, you start classes tomorrow at 8:00 A.M." "Yes" Naruto yells at the top of his lungs "I'll become Hokage and finally people will respect me". "If you work hard enough you just might become Hokage" Sarutobi says a gentle smile on his face. Naruto heads over to the window and opens it saying "Believe It". He jumps out the window. "Baka!" Sarutobi yells as he catches Naruto before he can fall more than 2 feet, "You can't become a ninja with that kind of recklessness" He yells as he slaps Naruto a few times. "Ouch! Jiji, stop hitting me" Naruto groans in pain as he gets slapped. "Now you go to your apartment and stay there" Sarutobi says carefully, "it's the Kyuubi festival tonight and you know how the people don't like you there". "I know" Naruto says Dejectedly as he makes his way to the front door, "Why do they hate me?". The Third wasn't expecting this, "Hmmm." he muses "I think it's what you could possibly be rather than who you are". "I'll just prove them wrong then!" Naruto exclaims with a victory sign. As Naruto leaves, Sarutobi has the sneaking suspicion that this will bite him in the rear end.

(Later that night)

A clatter is heard as Naruto walks on top of the building where the main festivities are. Naruto giggles at the people imitating the Yondaime, He jumps off the building and lands in a nearby alley without a sound except for a very scared cat jumping off the trash can it was on with a "Screech", Luckily nothing was overheard as there was too much going on for anyone to notice. Naruto grins to himself as he pulls the hood over his head. 'Now they'll never recognise me in this silly getup'. The one thing Naruto failed to notice was that part of his orange jumpsuit was sticking out from under his cloak. While he was milling about in the crowd, a man who smelled of alcohol and sweat bumped into Naruto as he was walking. "Escuse you" He slurred, only half conscious. A lady burst out of the crowd, "Alfred, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you" The lady said as she started to drag the man away from the hooded figure, Alfred narrowed his eyes at the figures chest, "Ams I seeing things" He slurs again. The lady narrows her eyes at the hooded figure and notices the strip of orange sticking out from the cloak. "Oh my God!" she yells "It's the Kyuubi!". At this point everyone stops talking, even the kids are taken aback a their parents quickly usher them out of view. "Oh Shiii…" Naruto stops halfway as he is punched in the face. Knocked to the ground the crowd surges forward and rips the cloak off, intending to see if it's the devil spawn. When they see the bright orange jumpsuit, the main event in the festival, starts early.

Well that went well I think. Please R&R and Flame if you choose and I'll back with the next chappy soon. Thanks for reading.


	2. Lord of Bijuu? Chapter 2

Lord of Bijuu?

I cannot believe this story has got 4 favorites already, Thank you Shogun919, Anarion87, Creedboy and digreg. You guys are great! You give me the courage to carry on. (Anime tears while everyone sweat drops) All righty then.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would be bashed. Also don't own Ace Ventura.

Chappy 2

The crowd dissolves into a flurry of punches and kicks. Naruto curls up into a ball to try to protect himself, but the drunk man grabs the boy and flings him against a wall, a Shinobi jumps from the roof abandoning his patrol and walks up to the boy. Blood pouring out of a gash in his head, naruto stares up weakly at the figure, the Shinobi pulls out 8 kunai and, with incredible precision, sinks them into the boys arms and legs, pinning him to the wall, at this point the blonde is struggling to remain conscious. Another Shinobi weaves the signs Snake, Ram, Monkey, Pig, Horse, and Tiger. Through the blinded eyes of Naruto, all he can see is red as he blacks out. (You scurry to the pokemon center keeping your injured Naruto from harm)

Mindscape

The blonde stirs, awake. He looks up at the pipes, some blue, some silver, and looks down. He notices the scorched grass, and the burnt landscape. A wind seems to push Naruto to his feet and then push him to a hole in the ground. Suddenly, the scene changes to a cell, the bars are made of wood and the in the place of a keyhole there is a swirl like a whirlpool. A sudden burst of killing intent (will be referred to as KI from now on) is released sending Naruto to his knees, 'Run' his mind says but the body can't move as if in the grip of an invisible creature. All of a sudden the KI is stemmed and a single eye red as blood is opened, the eye has 3 rings with 3 tomoe on each ring. The thing in the cage starts to laugh. A voice akin to a growl is released "So this is my container ey'" it says mocking Naruto. "I expected more" he muses. At this, Naruto is snapped out of his trance like state and yells up at the creature, "You better respect me! I'm gonna be the Hokage, Believe it!". The creature looks down and stares at the little, yellow headed, person in front him and burst into peals of laughter. "You are the second person to ever say something like that without shitting himself" He bellows "You remind of another person I once fought". Naruto sweatdrops. "who did you fight?" he asked, eagerness plain on his face. "That's a story for another time pup" it said "Right now I need to stop you from dieing, so you stay here and i'll back in…" it holds its head sideways "How old are you?". Naruto sweatdrops again as he says "6 and a half". "Ok, this will take about 30 seconds" he says as he burst into a mixture of flames and water creating steam.

Outside

"What's the brat doing?" a shinobi ask in the crowd, with an edge of nervousness. "Why's he glowing silver?" another asks. "It's the Kyuubi" yet another cries fearfully. "It can't be" a Jounin says "The Kyuubi would be glowing red. What the Hell is it?" The original shinobi who started this fiasco walked up and lifted a kunai and said "I don't care what it is, I'm killing it". He brings the kunai down but is stopped by a wave of KI. Everyone takes a step back as the boy starts to rise, "This is what you were facing" it says in a slightly demonic voice "You are really hopeless, Naruto". The crowd who had been watching the blonde haired boy as the tips of his hair turned silver. "Well I'd better take care of this for you, I also sense the presence of a damn Uchiha, although, by Naruto's memory, he trusts him so i'll ignore him" as he says this ten tails rise up from behind him. The gathered crowd barely has time to say "oh" before they are all smashed against a wall. Blood is beginning to run down the wall as the creature stretches. "Well lookie that, only 20 seconds" He says as the silver veil flows into Naruto's stomach, "He does have giant chakra reserves, maybe he's not entirely hopeless". A smirk graces Naruto's lips as the beast returns to the mindscape. When the last of the silver is returned to the seal, Naruto's body falls into a person's hands, that person looks down at him before grabbing him and shunshin's away.

Thank you for faving me, I appreciate it I also tried to make this a little bit longer for you so your welcome. All righty then. R&R


	3. Lord of Bijuu? Chapter 3

Lord of Bijuu? Chappy 3

I've finally got a good review, it's about time. Thanks Filbam, I'll try to post better stories when I can. Also, the coming week, I will not be posting anything due to Thanksgiving Break and due to the fact that I don't own a computer, I use the schools computer for this. I'll be back in about 2 weeks with another chappy after this one. All righty then. This chappy will mostly consist of interaction between Naruto and the giant ten-tailed creature (hint-hint, nudge-nudge). Also, I don't do First person cuz' I suck at it. One more thing, Naruto will carry a sword based of Coyote Starks sword. Still trying to decide whether to include annoying voice (Mumble).

Disclaimer: This will be my last disclaimer for this story. please don't go crazy legal with me. For the final time, I don't own Naruto or Ace Ventura. Happy now?

The Power Within

Mindscape

"I'm back" The creature said "I took care of those idiots for you, and an Anbu is taking you to a hospital as we speak". Naruto's jaw hits the floor as he says "You took down those idiots and you didn't get hurt at all? That's amazing!" The creature causes a flood due to a massive sweat drop 'Did he even feel the KI I gave off earlier?' "Yeah, they were pathetic, trying to look tough by picking on a kid like that". "Anyway" Naruto starts "What's your name?". "My names Juubi, though you can call me Lobob, or Bob for short". "In what language is that name from?" Naruto asks confused. "It comes from the Spanish word Lobo, which means Wolf" Bob explains. "I think I understand, but why are you even here in the first place?" Naruto asks again curiously. "Not sure, Think it was a problem with the sealing ceremony" Bob says "I think that the Kyuubi was supposed to be sealed in you but the seal, instead, gathered some of the other Bijuu's yoaki and combined it, while sending the Bijuu all over the countries. One tails fell near The village hidden in Sand, Two tails and eight tails both landed in the general area of Kumogakure. I think that six tails and three tails landed on the Village of the water, kind of a bad wake up at six o'clock. I can't sense nine tails, five tails, or four tails, I'm going to presume they were sealed, do you understand Naruto?". "Snore… Mmm, Ramen". A tick mark grows on Bob's head as he yells "Wake up!". Naruto jumps five feet in the air as one of the tails reaches out and softly puts him on the ground. "Holy crap, you scared me so bad, I might need a change of pants". "What part did you fall asleep at?" Bob questions. "I think you had said something about a problem and then it's all a blank". "It doesn't matter, all that matters is a couple things that are different than when you first got here, the first being that all wolves will obey you in fear of my wrath. Second is that all Bijuu will obey you as well as their Jinchuuriki." Bob explains as Naruto bounces of the walled chamber. "That's so cool, I can't wait to meet some giant creatures!" Naruto Exclaims. "Other abilities will be at your disposal when you become a ninja, they should make you mid-chunin-ish by the time you're a genin. However, I believe you have a visitor outside." Bob says with a grin. "Ok Bob, I'll go see them right now… How do I get out of here?" Naruto asks Confusion etched on his face. "Imagine you're outside and it will be true, same when you want to go inside, though sometimes, I'll drag you in" Bob says with a mischievous grin. "What?" Naruto yells "That's unfair" Bob grins as he says "Oh, and remember that wolves take care of their pups so if you're in trouble I'll step in for you". "Ok" Naruto says as that same wind pushes him away from the cave "I'll remember that", the wind has taken him almost completely away from the cage as he starts to black out. "My first friend" Naruto mumbles before he falls unconscious.

Well, please review whom you want added to the one person who is visiting Naruto, anyone's ok as long as it's someone who comes into Naruto's life as of the before the genin exams.

ALL RIGHTY THEN! R&R


	4. Lord of Bijuu? Chapter 4

Lord of Bijuu Chapter 4

JoV again posting from Milwaukie, Oregon where it is freezing cold especially since I get up and leave at about 6:30 AM when it is about 32 degrees Fahrenheit, I literally have Icicles hanging off my ass and I have 4 layers of coats. Anyway, hope that question corner helped a little bit in your understanding. Sorry if the spelling is off because the 'O' key suuuuuuucccccckkkkks. Also, we will pretend that everyone in the Konoha 9 are the same age relatively. So let's get started on this chappy.

-Konoha Hospital 10:00 AM

Naruto wakes up feeling somewhat sick to his stomach, he assumes that it is just an aftereffect of Bob using him without the seal breaking. Naruto stills when he senses someone in his room, 'Strange.' he thinks 'There was no one here a second ago. That could mean…' "An assassin!". He jumps out of bed automatically, as if by instinct, forms the the signs 'Dog, Ram, and Dragon holding it there as he shouts "Demon style, Hells wind jutsu". A red, nearly invisible wind forms from Naruto's mouth as he blows sending a super hot wind at the intruder, whom is taken by surprise and is sent flying out the window he came from with scorch marks over his body. An alarm sounds somewhere in the hospital as an ambu with a Weasel mask and the Third appear directly out the window. The old Hokage says "Send a squad to pick up that ninja and send him to Ibiki's, tell Ibiki to use his Special torture session on this one, also send a Yamanaka over there and see if he was working for anyone". Weasel nods and Shunshins away to take care of his orders as Sarutobi turns to Naruto and asks in urgency "Are you ok?". "Yes Jiji, I'm fine" Answers Naruto. "Thank Kami you're ok" Sarutobi says as tears start to form in his eyes "How did you defend yourself?" he questions. 'It's ok to tell him as long as he puts a privacy seal up and if he makes it a SS secret' Bob says with a smirk 'This will make his day really interesting'. "Ok Jiji, but first you'll have to make a promise first and also put up a privacy thing" Naruto says forgetting the last part as Bob sweatdrops. "...Ok Naruto, I'll put up a privacy seal" Sarutobi agrees already going through the necessary signs and placing the privacy seal on the wall "What is your promise that you need me to agree to?" he questions. "It is something about my resident, if you know what I mean, but I want t make it an SS secret" Naruto says. Sarutobi's eyes widen to discs as he begins to sweat, he then says in a high squeaky "You know about the Kyuubi than?". "What's that?" Naruto asks while Sarutobi faults "This is about Bob". "Who's this Bob you're talking about" Sarutobi asks a slight frown on his face. "He's the Juubi" says Naruto. "what is the Juubi" Sarutobi asks really confused. "He's the Ten tails or the combination of all the Bijuu's chakra, whatever that means" Naruto says cheerfully. 'Holy shit!' thinks Sarutobi "How did he get sealed in you instead of the Kyuubi?" he asks somewhat scared. "No idea, kinda fell asleep at that part, Haha" He laughs. Suddenly a KI s massive it made anyone not a Chunin or higher to fall unconscious if they were within the hospital boundaries , even Sarutobi had to exude a lower amount of KI to keep from wetting himself, as a silver chakra emerges from the boy. "I'm the Juubi and I'd be willing to answer most of your questions for you".

Time Skip- 2 Hours

The Silver chakra start to recede into the seal and Naruto collapses into Sarutobi's arms. "So that's what happened then" Sarutobi says "Danzo will likely want him in his Root more than ever, of course I'm not going to let him know ever". Weasel lands next to Sarutobi and says "Ibiki was able to break him and I can assure you that man will not be able to control his bowels for the next 4 years, apparently that man was working for Uchiha Fugaku and was ordered to take him to the Uchiha compound, it seems while Naruto was possessed he killed an Uchiha in self defence". "And the Uchiha didn't like that, eh?" Sarutobi says with a smirk. "No sir" Weasel says in response. Sarutobi looks down at Naruto and says "Looks like you won't be going to school today after all", He looks at Weasel and orders "Take Naruto back to his apartment and have 4 loyal Ambu guard him at all times, if anyone attacks him the Ambu will have the order to kill at the sight unless it's at the school. "Yes sir" Weasel says as he grabs Naruto and takes him away.

Time Skip- 6 Years- Ninja Academy

"Well pup" Bob says in an announcer vice "Graduation day, how do you feel?" Naruto sighs at Bob's antics. "Ok everyone sit down" Iruka says. Everyone ignores him and continues talking. "Fine, if that's the way you want" Iruka mumbles and activates his Big-Head Jutsu "Sit Down Now!" he yells as everyone rushes a seat. "Ok, as you know, if you pass the 5 tests consisting of Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Weapon Proficiency and History of the Shinobi world you will become a ninja and be placed n a team with your sensei" Iruka drones (AN: I really beefed up the qualification test in this) "First the Taijutsu test" (Skip, scores for all students of note will be posted at end of chapter) "Next the Genjutsu test" (Skip) "Now the Ninjutsu test, when I call your name please move to the appropriate classroom, Shino Aburame to room 1, Choji Akimichi to room 2, Sakura Haruna to room 13, Hinata Hyuuga to Room 3, Kiba Inuzuka". "bark!" an angry Akamaru barks. Iruka sighs and says "And Akamaru to room 4, Shikamaru Nara to room 5, Sasuke Uchiha to room 6, Naruto Uzumaki to Room 7…" At this point Naruto Shunshin's to room 7, leaving everyone there in awe. Naruto arrives at the Room 7 door and prays to Kami that the tester is non-biased. He opens the dr and gasps at who is standing there. "Well Naruto, who would have guessed I would be your tester" says a shadow in the corner "Actually I asked for you". "What… why would you do that Hiashi-sama". Hiashi laughs as he says "Well I wanted to talk to you, and I also wanted to let you in on a little secret, so listen up, well first we will have that little secret. Have you seen Hinata do funny things around you?". " Well… now that you mention it, she does seem to get red when I'm around her, and sometimes she faints when I talk to her, I think she's scared of me." Naruto says in complete Naivety. "She's not scared of you, she likes you, ever since you killed that Jounin from Kumo few years back that was trying to kidnap her". Naruto stands there stunned, he never thought it possible that someone could ever like him. "Hey pup, snap out of it" Bob says alarmingly as Naruto snaps out of it. "I also have a request for you". "Uh… yeah. What is it?" Naruto asks somewhat scared, he remembers the movies he snuck in to see that the dad would usually be pissed off. "I want you to take her hand in marriage when you become a Chunin, if you accept, you'll be inducted into the Hyuuga clan. The Hokage has approved this, he thinks it would be nice for you to have a family". Naruto is, once again stunned until a sound comes out of his lips "...yes…".

One Hour later

"Well this is exciting news" says Iruka in complete surprise "We have 3 candidates, who all passed their tests, for Rookie of the year". This gets the class into Fits of excitement, with Sakura Bansheeing over everyone else screaming "Sasuke-kun". Naruto starts to throw up a little when Sakura says that. "Settle down now" Iruka says using his Big-head Jutsu "The Candidates this year are Sasuke Uchiha". "No one else could even come close to my excellence" Sasuke says as Sakura faints with hearts in her eyes. "Shut up!" Iruka yells "Next is Naruto Uzumaki". "Believe it" Naruto says as he stands on his desk, at this Hinata faints, no one notices except for Naruto who understands. "If you so much as speak again you will all fail!" Iruka yells again "And this is the most surprising of all, it's Kiba Inuzuka". "However, one of these students was slightly better than all the others" Sasuke smirks as Iruka says this "The Rookie of the year this time is" Mizuki is in the corner giving Iruka a Drumroll (Didn't expect that did you). "Uuuuuzumaki Naruto!" Iruka yells as Confetti rains down n Naruto. Hinata who had woken up seconds earlier heard this and fainted again, everyone else stares at Naruto with either awe or disbelief.

Well what do you think of this chapter? If you like, you review. If you saw any of this coming please review about and i'll try to be more random. also check out my other story, Son of a Champion, which will have another chapter soon. See you guys later.


End file.
